


Home Again

by paceyjay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceyjay/pseuds/paceyjay
Summary: Johnny and Moira throw David and Patrick an engagement party and, yeah, David probably should've looked over the guest list.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TayTay4936](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay4936/gifts).



“Family!” Moira threw her arms out dramatically as she entered the motel room with Johnny close behind. “The tides have turned, and the Heavens are raining in our favor!”

“Did Dad finally catch the mouse in the lobby?” Alexis asked from her place next to Patrick at the table.

Johnny wrung his hands. “No, actually, Stevie thinks it may have reproduced…”

David, who had been lying prone on the bed with a pillow over his head, sat up and squinted at his parents, noting their empty hands. “Weren’t you supposed to be picking up the food?”

“I’m sorry, but my journey was interrupted by the most life-changing phone call since Alex Bell rang his mother!”

“This is the third Sunday family brunch that has not had food. As we say in baseball, three strikes and you’re out, right Patrick?” Alexis, Team Café Tropical’s newest member, tapped her finger on Patrick’s knee.

“Yes, Alexis. I’m thrilled that in our months of practice the one thing you learned was how many strikes a batter gets.”

Alexis beamed.

“None of that matters now. I’ve had the most metamorphic idea! Your father and I were looking at our finances recently and since you won’t need us to contribute any money to the wedding-“

David frowned. “Never said that, but okay.”

“-we have pulled together enough funding to throw the two of you an engagement party!”

Moira’s proclamation was met with blank stares from the three faces before her.

“Didn’t we already do that?” David questioned with a yawn.

Alexis inspected her cuticles, looking bored. “Yeah, I thought the Cabaret afterparty was like, doubling as an engagement party.”

“No, remember we all went to breakfast a few days later at the café?”

“We do that all the time.”

“But that time we had mimosas with Roland and Jocelyn and Bob and Gwen,” Patrick chimed in. “So I thought that was the party.”

“Oh my word, listen to yourselves, who are you? Patrick, your life has always been sad, you don’t know any better. But my own children, I am disappointed in you! I suppose we only have ourselves to blame for leading such a life for the past several years which would make you believe that we would have something as esteemed as an engagement party in a motel room or the café.”

“Okay, so where, then? Town Hall?”

Moira closed her eyes, frantically fanning herself with her ring-adorned hand. “Stop, David, you’re making me feel ill.”

“Can we speed this up, please? If there’s no food I really don’t see any reason to prolong our stay here. Patrick and I have plans, we’re kind of on a schedule.”

Patrick eyed David skeptically. “I don’t know, I don’t think they’re going to take _P.S. I Love You_ off Netflix in the next few hours.”

David glared at him before turning back to Moira. “What’s your deal, what, what is it?”

Moira looked back at Johnny excitedly, grabbing his arm as if needing to steady herself to deliver the news. “We’ve booked the festivity…” she paused for dramatic effect, looking around with wide eyes which were met with impatient gazes, “…at The Plaza!”

Alexis frowned, eyes narrowing as she considered it. “Is that that little tiny square of grass with a bench in it next to the Elmdale Library?”

“No, that’s the Courtyard,” David corrected. “The Plaza is the food court at the mall.”

“No! _The_ Plaza. Not Elmdale. New York,” Moira said dreamily, adding jazz hands for good measure.

“Mkay,” Alexis said, her pitying expression conveying her lack of confidence in her mother’s words.

“Don’t ask us how we managed,” Johnny said, smiling proudly. “It was quite a bit of schmoozing and we did have to settle for a weeknight-“

“But none of that matters!” Moira cut him off. “The Roses are returning to high society!”

“Okay, I told you to stop taking those free samples at the pharmacy. They’re probably like, expired or something and infecting your brain,” Alexis warned, brushing her hair out of her face. “But even if this was for real, why would we make everyone from Schitt’s Creek fly to New York when we’ve already had engagement parties here?”

David stood, pulling his sweater down before placing one hand on his hip and flailing the other about as he spoke. “Yeah and why do we need a ballroom at the Plaza for a group of people who are just going to dress like two dollar whores anyway?”

Moira looked at her children incredulously. “This party is not for the people of Schitt’s Creek, this party is for _our_ people. The Hansons, the Rockfords, the Ehrmanmeyers, the Cromwells. _Our people.”_

“I thought this party was for us,” Patrick interjected, eliciting acknowledgment from no one.

Alexis’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, are you serious? Do you think they’ll all come?”

“Of course they’ll come! They’re all dying to see what’s become of the poor Roses, and we’ll show them that we’re just as spunky as ever!”

“Mmm, no.”

Moira’s head snapped to look at David. “I’m sorry?”

“No. I don’t want a big fancy party with people I haven’t seen in a million years and who I never really liked in the first place.”

“David, Patrick could see what our old life was like!” Alexis said excitedly, pawing at Patrick’s arm.

David leaned back in disgust. “Who wants that?”

“And you could show Patrick off to all those people who thought you would never find love.”

“Mm,” David hummed with a snarl. “Well I for one refuse to parade Patrick around like a lil’ show pony while we’re all being made a spectacle of, and you should all have a little more self-respect than that.”

Moira buried her face in her hands and let out a shriek. “I have sacrificed so much for you children!”

David’s jaw dropped and he ignored Patrick’s muttered ‘here we go.’ “Name literally one thing.”

“Oh, it’s a figure of speech, David,” Moira spat, rolling her eyes.

“You mean like the time when I had to miss my senior prom because your chauffer canceled at the last minute and you needed someone to drive you to a Daytime Emmy’s _viewing party_?

“You were already dressed the part, it seemed silly not to use you.”

“Or the time when you forced me to try the calamari from that janky little food truck in the Dominican to tell you if it tasted fresh-”

“You never shied away from food David, I think forced is a strong word-”

“And then I got food poisoning and you made me sleep outside.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow at Alexis who shrugged nonchalantly.

“The weather was divine, and you slept on a plush lounge chair on the veranda, don’t be so dramatic,” Moira patronized.

“I was vomiting into a bucket!”

“You know I don’t do well with smells, dear. We didn’t want me getting sick as well, what was I to do?” she let out an exasperated sigh. “Why are you attacking your poor mother?”

“Oh my god.”

“Okay,” Patrick said calmly, holding up his hands to interject. “As much as I think you guys need to get all this out, I do think it would be better if it was with someone, like, oh I don’t know, maybe a licensed psychologist.”

“Listen, son, we’ve already booked the venue. The call your mother got was Warren Hartwick, an old friend at The Plaza. He helped us pull some strings and we certainly can’t back out now after all that.”

“I think David and I should go think about it, talk it over, and we will let you know.” Patrick stood, taking David’s hand and dragging him to the door.

“Yes, of course,” Moira said, struggling to hide her scowl. “Might be worth mentioning I suppose that the event is less than two weeks away and invitations will be in the mail by this afternoon.”

David’s jaw clenched and he looked ready to continue the argument, but Patrick pushed him out the door. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Let’s go watch the movie.”

“I can’t enjoy P.S. I Love You now!”

“But Gerard Butler.”

“Mm,” David nodded. “Gerard Butler.”

 

***

  
“You okay?” Patrick asked when they got in the car, settling his hand on David’s thigh.

“No.”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You know that, right?”

David sighed. “Well after all the sacrifices my parents made for me, it would be so ungrateful of me to refuse.”

“Seriously, David. If you’re that uncomfortable with doing this, then we won’t do it. Easy as that.”

David crossed his arms over his chest and put on a pout, looking contemplative. “They looked so excited,” he said eventually with a small roll of the eyes. “And they’re right, if they want a foot in the door of their old life, this is the way to do it. I’m sure people will show up just to see what kind of human being would agree to spend the rest of their life with me.”

“And they would be in for a treat. I am a _delight_.”

David gave a small, noncommittal chuckle.

“Come on, I think all your fancy friends would love to know that you’re marrying someone whose entire wardrobe collectively cost less than any single clothing item they own.” Patrick glanced over at him, giving his knee a squeeze when David didn’t respond. “What are you afraid of? Is it those people seeing who you are now? Meeting me?”

“God, no. I don’t give a shit about what they think.”

A small smile formed on Patrick’s lips. “Then what?”

David sighed, shaking his head as his looed upward. “That whole scene was another lifetime for me. I was a completely different person and I don’t want to go back to that. I didn’t like who I was. But I’m starting to like who I am now.” He turned to look Patrick in the eyes, his voice turning soft. “And I love my life here with you, and going back to the old ways isn’t going to add anything to that.”

“One night won’t change who you are.”

“You realize that’s literally my parents’ goal, right? To go back to who they were by means of this one party.”

“Don’t tell them I said this,” Patrick said, leaning in closer, “but I don’t think they miss their old lives as much as they think they do.”

“That’s adorably idealistic of you, but my mother has spent every second in Schitt’s Creek dreaming of a way out.” He gazed out the window thoughtfully before adding, “I also dread whatever fun little anecdotes I’m sure you’ll hear about me.”

“David. I know who you are. Nothing anyone could say about who you were could change my mind.”

David pursed his lips in a crooked smile, looking adoringly at his fiancé. “I love you.”

“I love you. And I think we should drive away now because your whole family is watching us through the window.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

 

***

 

David woke up to a kiss on the temple but refused to open his eyes. He buried his face in the plush pillow as Patrick rubbed slow circles over his back.

“I know you’re awake,” Patrick said softly after a few silent minutes.

“Do I smell pancakes?”

“You do smell pancakes.”

“You woke up at two in the morning to make me pancakes?” David asked, knowing that with their disgustingly early flight time it couldn’t be any later than 3:30 am.

“I know how you are with early wake-ups, so I wanted to make this as enjoyable as possible for you.”

“You’re the sweetest thing ever. But although it’s a tough decision, I think I’d rather sleep for another 20 minutes than eat breakfast.”

“But,” Patrick said as he stood up, and David heard him walk across the room. “I thought you could eat breakfast while I tell you about your other surprise.”

David cracked an eye open at this. He propped himself into a sitting position as Patrick handed him a plate, pancakes completely drowning in syrup, just the way he liked them.

“What other surprise?”

“Oh, you know, just a room.”

“A room?” David questioned around a mouthful of pancakes.

“A hotel room. At The Plaza.”

David’s eyes widened. “That must’ve cost a fortune, not even television’s Moira Rose is staying there.” While they were fine with throwing their money at the engagement party, Johnny had elected to get them all more economically reasonable rooms at a fine establishment in Queens.

“Yeah, well, the store did really well last month so consider it our engagement present to each other. Besides, this way if you start feeling anxious at the party I figured it would be nice to just take an elevator back to our room rather than taking a half hour cab ride to the Budget Inn.”

David’s eyes welled up, a warmth spreading throughout his chest at the thoughtfulness. “You’re amazing.”

Patrick kissed him before heading into the bathroom. “Eat your breakfast, we’re leaving for the airport in an hour.”

“Is the third surprise first class seats?” David called after him hopefully.

He was pretty sure he heard a mumbled ‘unbelievable’ from the bathroom.

 

***

 

“Wow. That’s a lot,” Patrick said to David as they stood gawking at the large photo of them at the entrance of the ballroom.

“Hope you weren’t planning on flying under the radar.”

“What are they going to do with this?”

“We’re going to hang it above our bed.”

“I’d sooner burn it.”

“And by above our bed I do mean on the ceiling, so we can stare at ourselves while we make tender love.”

“Okay,” Patrick said quickly, ears turning pink as he looked around to see who could hear.

David continued, paying no mind to Patrick’s embarrassment. “It’s like having a mirror but better, because you’re not naked and making disgusting sex faces.”

“Alright, I don’t think this is the place for it, but at some point we are going to circle back to this and discuss how my sex faces are the opposite of disgusting.”

“Oh, honey,” David cooed, petting Patrick’s hair sympathetically.

“David?”

They turned to see a man approaching them, his short blond hair and immaculately groomed beard complementing his midnight blue suit.

“Jackson,” David breathed, the shock clear on his face. “Hi.”

“Wow.” The man kissed David on the lips and looked him up and down. “I hardly recognized you, you’ve really… matured.”

David gave an annoyed hum while Patrick’s eyes remained fixed on the man’s lips that had just so casually touched David’s.

“Why do exes love to greet you like that?” Patrick said to David under his breath before extending his hand to Jackson. “I’m Patrick. You know, David’s _fiancé_. But you probably already knew that,” he added as he gestured to the portrait.

Jackson took Patrick’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “Looks like you’ve got a possessive one here, David. Someone ought to tell him it doesn’t take much to keep you around, huh?” He laughed, giving David a pat on the shoulder.

“We’d better go. Lots of mingling to be done.”

Patrick’s feet remained planted, the corners of his mouth turned into a small smile that might be mistaken for friendly if not for the daggers his eyes were shooting at Jackson. “I’m sorry, what did that mean?

“Nothing, nothing. Just a little misunderstanding when we were dating, or after we were dating, rather. David still thought we were together months after we’d broken up.”

“I’m not the brightest crayon in the box, okay, nice seeing you, bye now!” David pulled Patrick away, leading him through the ballroom that was slowly filling out.

When there was a good distance between them and Jackson, Patrick grabbed David’s shoulder and spun him around. “Why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Put yourself down because of him.”

David shrugged. “Because it’s not worth the argument.”

“Jackson,” Patrick said, going through his mental Rolodex of all the exes David had told him about. “He was the one who just kept cheating on you until you finally stopped talking to him.”

“First of all, that makes me sound extremely pathetic. And second, maybe he did break up with me and I didn’t realize,” David said unconvincingly.

“Didn’t realize?” Patrick echoed, narrowing his eyes.

David threw his arms up in exasperation. “Maybe he was vague.”

“You don’t believe that. Why are you defending him?”

“Why does it matter?”

Patrick took a deep breath, rubbing his hands up and down David’s arms. “Listen, fine if you don’t want to get into it with him, and fine if you don’t want me to. I’m sorry I got worked up, I know I shouldn’t have. But it’s not fine for you to have to make jokes at your expense and make excuses for him treating you like shit.”

David chewed his lip, raising a brow as he looked intensely at Patrick. “Okay, this is kind of hot. And it’s kind of taking my mind off the fact that I want to murder my family for inviting him.”

“You didn’t approve the guest list?

“I just trusted that they would have enough common sense to leave off people who treated me like shit.” David scrunched up his face at his own words. “And now that I say it out loud, that was very stupid of me and I definitely should’ve approved the guest list.”

“Hey you two!” Alexis greeted them, dragging over a tipsy Ted. “David, aren’t you just Mr. Popular, look at this turnout! Kris Jenner had to run but she wanted me to give you her best.”

“She’s not joking!” Ted exclaimed with a goofy grin. “It was really Kris Jenner!”

“And I had to stop Ted from asking for her autograph so I think he’s all done with this,” she said as she took the drink from his hand and passed it to Patrick. “Drink up, little buddy. Makes it easier to deal with David’s panicky-ness.” She leaned in to examine David’s face, poking a finger under his eye. “Wow, the vein is already just right there, huh? Poor thing.”

“Hey Alexis, why don’t you go play a game of hide-and-go-fuck-yourself?”

 

***

 

Patrick leaned against the bar as he looked around the room. The evening had gone fine since their run-in with Jackson. He’d met what felt like hundreds of people, David’s smile growing more forced with every introduction, but they were having fun finding a new creative way to excuse themselves from every conversation before they were in too deep. Mr. and Mrs. Rose were living it up, mingling with “their people,” and each time he came across Alexis and Ted they convinced Patrick to do a shot, so it seemed everyone was having a decent time.

Patrick’s thoughts were interrupted by a man brushing elbows with him at the bar as he ordered a drink. He was gorgeous, about David’s height, with warm brown hair and striking green eyes. He was wearing a suit, but Patrick could practically see his abs through his tight white button down. The man shot the bartender a dazzling smile and traded him a hundred dollar bill for the small glass of whiskey.

“Hi, Patrick, right?” the man said, snapping Patrick out of his gawking trance. “I’m Nate, an old family friend of the Rose’s.  Which I guess kind of describes everyone in this room.”

“That it does,” Patrick said, shaking his hand. “David should be right back, he was just saying hi to the… Meeklys, I think?”

“Oh, the Mielkes, yeah he may not be back for hours honestly.”

“Uh oh.”

“We’ll save him after, what, say twenty minutes or so?”

Patrick rested an elbow on the bar and relaxed. “Maybe a half hour, it’s a little fun to watch him squirm sometimes.”

“I would have to agree with that,” Nate laughed, rubbing a hand over his stubble. “Our families went to a baseball game together once and I spent all nine innings providing obnoxious sportscaster commentary in a ridiculous Boston accent. Was totally worth it to see how annoyed he got.”

Patrick chuckled. “You a big baseball fan?”

“Oh, love it. Greatest game in the world. I have season tickets to the Mets; if you guys are ever in town again you’re more than welcome to come to a game.”

Patrick’s eyes lit up, the offer solidifying the notion that he definitely liked this guy. “That would be amazing.”

“So I hear you two run your own store. I studied business and actually wrote a dissertation on the pros and cons of local business franchising.”

“Oh, so David must find you as boring as he finds me. I got my degree in business too.”

“No shit? So that’s why your business is successful. Wow, what the hell would David do without you?”

“Run the place into the ground, probably,” Patrick joked, a twinkle in his eye as he sipped his champagne.

Nate laughed as he nodded. “I was about to step outside,” he said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his suit jacket. “Disgusting habit that I managed to kick with the exception of when I’m drinking. Want to keep me company for a few?”

 

***

 

David pulled at his collar as he made his way quickly over to Patrick.

“There you are. What the hell are you doing?”

“Hey, Nate and I were just chatting about the store,” Patrick said happily, but his face fell into concern and confusion as he saw David’s panic.

“Oh, is it Nate now?” David spat, eying the third man spitefully.

“Eh, I’ve always felt like Nathaniel’s a bit intimidating.”

“Nathaniel,” Patrick repeated, his pulse quickening as he came to a sickening realization. “Nathaniel Lee?”

“My reputation precedes me?”

“Patrick, let’s go,” David said, seeing the rage in Patrick’s eyes.

Patrick shrugged his arm out of David’s grip and took a step toward Nate. “Yeah, your reputation of being an emotionally abusive asshole.”

Nate smirked and gave a small shrug. “Only when he asked for it.”

Patrick lurched forward, but David stepped in front of him, hand on Patrick’s chest about to urge him to walk away when Nate’s fist connected with his face, the punch meant for Patrick knocking David to the ground instead.

Patrick drew back his own fist, throwing it at Nate’s face with all the power he could get behind it. Nate staggered but smiled, licking at the small cut on his lip.

“You deserve better,” he told Patrick. “Call me when you get sick of him.”

Patrick flipped him off as he walked away before crouching down, putting a hand on David’s shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, are you okay?”

David looked up at him from where he was seated on the ground, his eye already looking slightly swollen. “Did I just get in a fight?”

 

***

 

“That asshole. He messed with me, David. He knew exactly what he was doing,” Patrick said, pacing the length of the hotel room as David sat on the bed holding a towel full of ice against his face.

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not! Stop being so nice! We were casually chatting about how you couldn’t run the store without me. That should piss you off!”

“I mean, it’s true-”

“No, it isn’t! You have all the big ideas, I just make the fucking spreadsheets, and you could’ve hired anyone to do that.”

“Okay, fine, I’m the brains of the operation, the store would literally crumble without me, I get it, relax.”

Patrick let out a shaky breath, running his hands through his short hair. “I wanted to kill that guy, David.”

“Thank you for not. But also thank you for wanting to.”

“You shouldn’t be thanking me for anything.” Patrick groaned as he scrubbed his hands over his face. “I shouldn’t have had so much to drink, I’m not a guy who throws punches at parties.”

David snorted in disbelief. “Okay.”

“At least not since college,” Patrick conceded.

“It’s really okay.”

“It’s not okay, your face is all fucked up now,” Patrick said, gesturing to his own eye as he continued to pace.

“Wow, maybe we could use a little gentler phrasing.”

“The worst part is that I liked him,” Patrick continued. “I thought he was cool and nice and I was stupid enough to fall for his bullshit.”

“So was I once upon a time.” David sighed as he fell back onto the bed. “He’s extremely charming when he wants to be.”

“You know, they’ve all got a lot of nerve showing up here. Him, and Jackson, and whatever other exes of yours are here-”

“Let’s _not_ put that into the universe, thanks so much.”

“They have money, money that they probably didn’t even earn, and they think that gives them the right to treat people like crap. They think they’re hot shit because they drive BMWs? Nate’s suit looked like he got it from Walmart.”

David dragged himself off the bed, tossing his towel of ice on the table as he approached Patrick. “The suit was actually Tom Ford and I’m pretty sure he drives an Aston Martin.” Patrick glowered at him, and David placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders to stop his pacing. “But I see your point, love it, here for it, solidarity and all that, but I do have to go back to that party looking like Rocky so I don’t really have the time to console you right now.”

“Go back out there?” Patrick looked at him questioningly as he wrapped his arms around David’s waist. “Why would we do that?”

“I don’t know, the party’s not over.”

“Your parents are chatting with all their friends, Alexis and Ted are getting wasted, our work is done. Plus, I rented Miss Congeniality 1 and 2 earlier, and I would much rather order room service than eat whatever disgusting hour devoirs were being served down there.” He pulled David closer to him, his voice getting low. “So we are not leaving this room again tonight.”

“I love it when you take charge,” David said, but Patrick eyed him doubtfully. “Well, only when it’s exactly what I want to hear, but you get it.”

 

***

 

Several hours and one and a half Miss Congeniality films later, Patrick opened the door to find a weary Johnny and Moira.

“Just so you know, David expected this to be his dessert, so tread lightly,” he warned quietly before stepping aside.

“David, we owe you an apology,” Johnny said as they entered the room.

David scowled from his place on the bed. “Do you know how disappointing it is to expect ice cream and see you two?”

“I was using your beautiful relationship as a pawn for my own gain. With the crows movie no longer being on the table, I became desperate. You see, I couldn’t understand why you wouldn’t want to go back to our old lives. But after thinking about it,” she paused, gazing at Patrick with a warm smile, “that was very foolish of me. You have everything you need now. Everything you were missing before.”

“It was wrong of us to push this on you. We’re very sorry, son.”

David heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes, but could see that their apologies were sincere. “Well, that’s very insightful of you two. Was it worth it, at least?”

“We’re having lunch with the Ehrmanmeyers tomorrow, and Cheri Patterson said we’re welcome to stay with her whenever we’re in the city,” Moira announced gleefully. “I know you think all of our friends were impudent, but some people do want to help us get back on our feet.”

“But we’ve decided that slowly getting back into the swing of things is best anyways,” Johnny said, and Patrick gave David a knowing look.

“Right. Just because we might attend a gala every so often doesn’t mean we can’t still enjoy dinner at the café as well. If only because the café would likely go out of business without our patronage and then poor Twyla would have to sell her body on the streets!”

Patrick raised his eyebrows, looking amusedly and David’s exasperated expression before they were interrupted by another knock.

“David!” Alexis squealed, pushing past Patrick as he opened the door. “This is _so_ much better than our hotel!”

“Mkay, if you don’t have ice cream I’m going to fucking lose it.”

Alexis ignored him, looking wistfully around the ornate room before her gaze landed on David. “What happened to your face?”

“What happened to your face?” David spat back defensively.

“Alexis, your brother has always had a lazy eye, no need to point it out every chance you get.”

David shook his head at his mother’s ignorance before changing the subject. “Where’s Ted?”

“Currently…” Alexis said, dragging the word out as her fingers played with the fringe on her dress, “he may be passed out on a couch in the hallway outside the ballroom. I didn’t know how I was going to get him all the way back to our hotel but so I figured we could just bring him up here!”

 

***

 

“I’m really sorry, David. You were so worried about this party and I ended up being the one to screw it up,” Patrick admitted quietly, tracing his fingers over David’s arm as they laid facing each other, taking up only a fraction of the king-size bed.

 “I wasn’t going to have fun no matter what, so it’s not like you ruined anything.”

“Yeah, but I should’ve been there for you. Instead, you were the one calming me down.”

David kicked lightly at Ted who was snoring obnoxiously at the foot of the bed. “Well, focusing on reigning in your psycho temper distracted me from my own issues so it’s all good.”

“You still deserve an apology.”

“And I forgive you.”

Patrick kissed him before shuffling his body even closer, pressing his lips gently against David’s forehead. “So, aside from your fiancé turning into the Incredible Hulk, how’d it feel stepping back into your old world?”

“I don’t understand that reference but I have a feeling it’s not accurate,” David said, his hand finding a place to rest in the small of Patrick’s back. “Honestly it was even more depressing than I expected. Which makes me even more grateful for the life I have now.”

“And even more excited to go back to Schitt’s Creek?”

“Let’s not push it.”

Patrick smiled and intertwined his legs with David’s, closing his eyes and breathing in the fresh scent of the pillow.

“Patrick?” David whispered just as he was drifting off.

“Hm?”

“I’m excited to go home.”


End file.
